As used herein, electromagnetic interference (EMI) refers generally to both electromagnetic interference emissions and radio frequency interference (RFI) emissions. The term “electromagnetic” should be considered to refer generally to electromagnetic and radio frequency.
During normal operation, electronic devices may generate undesirable electromagnetic energy that can interfere with the operation of adjacent electronic devices due to EMI transmission by radiation and conduction. Electromagnetic energy can be of a wide range of wavelengths and frequencies. To minimize problems associated with EMI, sources of undesirable electromagnetic energy may be shielded and electrically grounded using a housing or other enclosure. Alternatively, or additionally, susceptors of EMI may be similarly shielded and electrically grounded employing a housing. Shielding is designed to prevent both ingress and egress of electromagnetic energy relative to the housing or other enclosure in which the electronic device is disposed.
Shields are generally constructed to reduce EMI to a particular wavelength, or range of wavelengths. EMI shields are typically constructed of a conductive material operating to reflect the radiation component of EMI and to drain to electrical ground the conducted component of EMI. For example, EMI shields are typically constructed of a metal, such as copper, aluminum, gold, tin, steel and nickel. Conventionally, EMI shielding occurs at a package level wherein a conductive enclosure is placed around an electronic device, such as an electronic module. Shielding at this level may be both expensive and time consuming.
EMI protection is particularly important in small, densely packaged, sensitive electronic applications operating at high frequencies. EMI shielding for such applications is typically a separate housing structure, and a separate fabrication process from the fabrication process of the electronic device to be protected.